


Sweet Valentine

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 草帽一行過情人節......Ps. 本作時間點為佛朗基加入前的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Alvida/Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koza (One Piece)/Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「嗯……（睜眼）」

「哦，索隆你醒啦？（停步）」

「拜你們在甲板上跑來跑去之賜。=.=#」

「還說咧！也不想想是誰剛吃過午飯就躺在那呼呼大睡……」

「囉唆。（起身走向廚房找水喝）」

「站住，綠藻頭。廚房現在禁止進入。」

「啊～？」

「今天的廚房是淑女們的聖地，敢踏進一步，格殺勿論。」

「……（繼續走）」

「喂，人話對綠藻行不通是吧？（筋）」

「誰聽得懂你在鬼扯什麼東西。」

「哈，聽不懂該怪自己智商低吧？」

「再怎麼低也比某個一扯上女人就發花痴的笨蛋聰明多了。」

「你說什麼？！混帳東西！想打架嗎？！（暴怒）」

「有種放馬過來。（握刀）」

「喂喂……沒必要剛起床就吵架吧？（汗）」

「閒雜人等給我閉嘴！（齊聲怒吼）」

「閒雜人等……閒雜人等……（蹲在地上畫圈圈）」

「嗚哇！騙人布，你振作點！！（慌）」

「喬巴，還是只有你對我最好……（哽咽）」

「怎麼，不玩了嗎？」

「魯夫……你的反應會不會太慢了點……（汗）」

「啊？……哦！索隆！早安！」

「你頭上那顆包是怎麼回事？（汗）」

「嗯？這個啊……我本來想進廚房去找東西吃啊，結果娜美說今天是什麼情什麼的，做東西時不准打擾，然後就一棒把我轟出來啦！」

「『情什麼的』……？」

「情……情……情……（雙手抱胸認真思考）……情人果！@@+」

「『情人節』啦！大白痴。」

「什麼？！不是情人果哦？！虧我那麼期待……（失望）」

「所以說你從頭到尾根本就會錯意了嘛……b」

「可惡！娜美那傢伙，竟敢騙我！（怒）」

「（抬腿就是一擊） 到地獄去為你的無知贖罪吧！（指！）」

「……（汗）」

「啊，這麼美好的節日～（心）穿著圍裙專心做巧克力的娜美小姐，光想像就覺得好迷人啊～（心形眼炸裂）」

「哪裡迷人？b」

「啊～在璀璨的夕陽下，娜美小姐嬌羞地遞出巧克力，然後低下頭，紅著臉對我說：

『王子殿下，謝謝你為了我一直奮戰到今天，我好感動，為了答謝你的付出，請收下這個充滿了我的愛的巧克力吧！』

然後，兩人在滿天星斗的祝福下熱情擁吻～～～～～ＶＶＶＶＶＶＶ」

「好生動的想像力啊！（大眼閃爍光芒）」

「好像好好吃啊！（口水狂瀉）」

「這就是男人的浪漫啊！（點頭不已）」

「……（寒意無限）」

「咕～」

「……『咕』？（抬頭）」

「是『郵差』啊！（開心叫道）」

「『郵差』？（疑惑）」

「喬巴你不知道呀？在海上不論是送信送報紙，都是由海鷗一手包辦的哦！（得意）」

「好厲害！（光芒更加閃爍）……可是牠怎麼知道我們在哪呢？又沒有發信器什麼的……（歪頭）」

「哼哼，這你就有所不知啦！『郵差』們可都是海鷗中經過千錘百鍊精挑細選出來的精英分子哦！

為了將信送達目的地，牠們飛過高山，穿越大海，有時和變化多端的天氣對抗，有時和其他的掠食者浴血奮戰……

每次飛行都是一次搏命之旅，可是牠們仍舊義無反顧勇往直前，不完成使命絕不罷休，真可謂是男子漢中的男子漢啊！（感淚 ＋ 大拇指）」

「男子漢～～～～～（爆淚）」

「哦？照你這麼說，豈不等於每送一封信就得環繞世界一週去找人？真沒效率……（攤手）」

「你懂什麼啊？！臭廚子！！（惱羞成怒）」

「就是說嘛！！笨蛋！！（含淚附和）」

「咕……（汗）」

「喂……到底有沒有人要去收信啊？」

「啊，我去！（伸長手臂，一躍就上了瞭望台）」

「咕！（驚嚇）」

「哪，不是有信嗎？給我吧！（伸手）」

「咕。（點點頭，開始在背包裡東翻西找）」

一個有著淡淡香味，用水藍色緞帶紮好的包裹。

一個用粉色底鮮紅心形圖案包裝紙包著的盒子。

一封畫著紅蘿蔔、青椒、洋蔥三個小圖案的信。

「就這些？」

「咕！」

「好，謝啦！（笑）」

「咕～」

「稍等一下！（自廚房中走出）」

「咕？」

「來這邊～（招手）」

「咕。（聽話地飛到羅賓面前）」

「這個要麻煩你了。（將一個用黑色包裝紙金色緞帶包裹的長方體放入『郵差』的背包）請替我送到……（附在牠耳旁小聲地說了一些話）」

「咕！（點頭）」

「謝謝。（微笑）這是郵資。（舉起『郵差』掛在胸前的竹筒投下一枚銀幣）」

「……（蹭蹭羅賓的手，然後拍了拍翅膀）」

「一路順風。（微笑）」

「咕～～～～～（飛向遠方）」

「喂，難道說……那個也是巧克力？（難以置信）」

「秘‧密。（微笑，轉身走進廚房）」

「想不到那樣的女人也有充滿少女情懷的一面啊……（感嘆）」

「死長鼻，什麼叫『那樣的女人』啊？！真失禮！（怒踢）」

「好痛！（噴淚 ＋ 捂頭）」

「魯夫，下來吧！」

「（自發呆狀態回神）哦，好！（一躍而下）」

「誰的信啊？（好奇湊近）」

「不曉得。（聳肩）」

「這個香味，是薇薇！（搶走）」

「這個筆跡，是可雅！（拿走）」

「剩下的這個……？」

「拆開來看不就知道了。」

「有理！」

盒子裡是一塊有著粉紅色鮮奶油裝飾的心形巧克力，旁邊一張卡片寫著：

_－－ 給我所欣賞的男人，蒙其‧Ｄ‧魯夫：_

_總有一天，我會攻陷你的心！！_

_全世界最美的女人 亞爾麗塔 －－_

「全世界最美的女人？？！！（驚叫）」

「小子，看不出來你還挺有一手的嘛……（嘴角微微抽搐）」

「亞爾麗塔是誰？＠＠」

「別看我，我也不曉得。bbb」

「……（抓起巧克力一口吞下）」

「喂喂，來路不明的東西別那麼隨便就吃下肚好嗎？（汗）」

「可是我肚子餓了嘛……（舔舔嘴角）」

「對淑女的心意竟然用那麼不珍惜的方式來品嚐，身為男人我真是替你感到可恥……（嘆）」

「會嗎？」

「啊～真是的，對牛彈琴搞得我自已都快瘋了。（抓頭）喂！長鼻子！把你的信拆來看看。」

「咦？不要啦～我想留著自己看～（淚）」

「別那麼小氣啦！（搭肩）我對有著異於常人眼光的『可雅小姐』很感興趣呢！（笑）」

「『異於常人』……bbb」

「拆啦拆啦騙人布，我也想知道可雅說了什麼～（跟著起鬨）」

「好啦好啦，我拆總行了吧？！（自暴自棄）」

裡面是一張照片。

某棟沒有門的房子前面，微笑著的可雅和往昔騙人布海賊團的三名成員……

「他們……看起來過得還不錯嘛……（輕聲）」

「騙人布，背面有字哦！」

「咦？」

_－－ 船長大笨蛋！！ By 青椒頭 －－_

「咦……？（汗）」

_－－ 船長，你什麼時候回來？ By 紅蘿蔔頭 －－_

「……」

_－－ 船長，我會努力的！ By 洋蔥頭 －－_

「……（含淚 ＋ 微笑）」

_－－ 騙人布 San，今年我考上城裡的醫學院了。_

_雖然有些緊張，不過，我會加油朝著自己的夢想前進，就跟你一樣。_

_你好嗎？大家都好嗎？_

_很懷念那段聽你說故事的日子。 By 可雅 －－_

「……（拭淚）好～！！騙人布大爺，今天也要卯足全力向前衝啦！！嗚哦哦哦哦～～～～～（燃燒）」

「哇！騙人布火力全開～～～～～」

「燃燒不了多久啦！鐵定撐不到一分鐘……」

「索隆！不要小看我！（跺腳）」

「是是是……」

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 淑女們的巧克力，令人期待......

「喂，騙人布，信封裡好像還有東西哦！」

「啊？……（搖搖信封，倒出了一顆小小的巧克力糖球）」

「好漂亮的包裝紙……（閃亮）」

「給我！我要吃～～～～～（伸手）」

「想都別想！（用力揮開）」

「嘿～真意外……原來我們的長鼻子也是有人要的嘛……」

「什麼話？！你今天才見識到本大爺的魅力啊？！（趾高氣昂）」

「魅力？有那種玩意兒嗎？（睜大眼）在哪啊？在哪啊？」

「你真的很討打……（抖）」

「好啦！接下來是薇薇的……等一下。（朝廚房喊）娜美小姐～小賓賓～薇薇寄信來囉～要不要出來一起看～？」

「（打開門）正好，我也弄得差不多了。（笑）香吉士君，就請你唸信吧！」

「樂意之至～（心）」

_－－ 大家，好久不見，一切還好嗎？_

_阿拉巴斯坦經過幾個月的重建，現在已經步上軌道，人們也恢復往日的笑容，很有精神地投入各自的生活中了。_

_嗯……怎麼說呢？_

_看著重建工作一項一項完成，我突然有種『其實我們在這場戰爭中也並非全無所獲』的感覺。_

_好像不太應該？畢竟這個國家為此付出了那麼大的犧牲……_

_但是，若能因此喚醒大家對這片土地的熱愛，能夠更加團結……_

_至少，就不會讓那些犧牲白白付諸流水了吧？_

_就像沙漠中努力求生存的動物、植物們一樣，不論遭遇怎樣的挫折，怎樣的磨難，_

_只要『人』的『心』不變，這個國家一定能夠重新站起來，一定能夠繼續堅忍不拔地活下去的！_

_現在的我，如此深信著。_

_立志式之後，爸爸……不，父王（要改口好難啊！我到現在還不太習慣……）開始要我坐在殿上旁聽朝政。_

_好多的事要學，好多的會要開，好多的禮儀要遵守……_

_我雖然明白這是身為領導者無法逃避的責任，卻還是忍不住懷念起那段和大家一起自由自在航海、冒險的日子。_

_『如果時光能倒流……』_

_『如果那時跟你們走……』_

_很多很多『如果』在我忙得筋疲力盡的時候會湧上我心頭，但是，_

_每當看到手臂上的夥伴記號，想到那面草帽骷髏旗，就好像聽到大家這麼對我說：_

_『海賊旗是信念的象徵！_

_半調子的傢伙，不配當海賊！』_

_這麼一來，為了哪天重逢時我能夠毫無愧疚地坦然笑著迎接大家，不加油怎麼行呢？對不對？（笑）_

_所以……請原諒……我的任性吧……_

_對了，猶巴的多托叔叔要我替他問候大家，還說如果大家再到猶巴去玩，他要請我們喝水喝到飽……（笑）_

_不過，多托叔叔已經變回從前那種圓滾滾的模樣了，要是大家認不出來的話該怎麼辦呢？_

_啊！我又在煩惱這些小事，被娜美 San 知道的話一定又要 K 我一拳了……_

_還有還有，貝爾活著回來了哦！_

_雖然被炸得遍體鱗傷，還需要好好休養一段時間，可是，他能活著回來真的是太好了！！_

_加卡激動得抱著他大哭，尹卡萊姆馬上跑去踹倒墓碑，整個宮殿歡聲雷動……_

_那時的情景，我想我一生都忘不了吧……_

_好混亂的信……b_

_想告訴你們的話實在太多，再寫下去我怕會沒完沒了，還是等到我們再見面的那天，好好開個宴會聊通宵吧！好嗎？_

_很想念你們。_

_薇薇_

_跑得快_

_PS.那盒巧克力是我做的，好吃嗎？雖然問過寇沙的意見，但他卻怎樣都不肯告訴我……_

_有那麼難吃嗎？應該……不會吧？我已經很努力地做了的說…… ><_

_有任何感想的話要回信跟我說哦！ －－_

「那個笨蛋，愛操心的習慣真是改不了哪……（笑）」

「薇薇的巧克力～～～～～我要吃～～～～～～」

「你這傢伙除了吃就不會再講些別的了嗎？（汗）」

「薇薇看起來很有精神的樣子……太好了……（淚）」

「嘿～那個鳥人居然還活著啊？真是命大……」

「真是個堅強的公主呢！（微笑）」

「話說回來……」

「寇沙是誰啊？！（異口同聲）」

「哎呀！你們不知道嗎？他是叛亂軍的首領啊！」

「什麼～～～～～？？！！」

「同時也是公主殿下青梅竹馬的玩伴哦！（微笑）」

「原來如此……我可以理解了……（曖昧地笑）」

「嗚嗚……薇薇～～～～～（泣）」

「香吉士你哭啥啊？（汗）」

「肚子餓？」

「你們這群大老粗哪能體會失戀男子纖細脆弱的情緒啊？！（吼～）」

「好吧！那麼為了安慰失戀男子纖細脆弱的情緒……（走進廚房）」

「娜、娜美小姐……（汗汗汗）」

「（回到香吉士面前）哪，給你！（遞出）」

「這是……？！（心跳）」

「就是你想的那個東西。（笑）」

「娜、娜美小姐～～～～～（心形眼二度炸裂）」

「算是你平常對我照顧有加的謝禮囉～（笑）」

「能、能得到娜美小姐親手做的巧克力，我、我、我、我實在是太幸福了呀～（愛心連發）」

「（沒聽到）……這是喬巴的、騙人布的、索隆的、魯夫的……（分送）」

「……（心形眼出現裂痕）」

「好啦！分完了！（拍拍手）趕快嚐嚐看吧！我對自己的手藝可是很有自信呢！（笑）」

「我、我第一次吃到這種東西……（感淚）」

「很好吃吧？（笑）」

「看不出來啊……（感嘆）」

「什麼看不出來？（天真無邪的笑）」

「我討厭甜食……（皺眉）」

「給我吃下去！（握拳）」

「嘻嘻嘻，很好吃哦！謝謝妳啦，娜美。（笑）」

「……（臉紅）」

「……（默默啃著巧克力，心形眼碎裂一地）」

「哎呀哎呀，還真是一種食物百樣心情呢！（微笑）」

「（深吸一口氣）吃完了吧？現在請排隊繳交一萬貝里給我～（親切地微笑）」

「什麼～～～～～？？！！（同聲大喊）」

「天下沒有白吃的巧克力哪！材料費加手工費，正好一萬貝里，有什麼意見嗎？（瞄）」

「少唬爛了！材料費頂多也才五百貝里而已吧？！」

「所以我說還加上手工費嘛！考量到由本小姐親手製作的珍貴稀有性，這個價錢不為過啦～（搧手）」

「喬巴，有催吐藥的話給我一點。」

「咦？（汗）」

「我也要！」

「那邊的白痴二人組，吐出來的東西跟我做的東西能相提並論嗎？吃就吃了，男子漢敢作敢當，還是你們連這麼一點小小的責任都不願承擔啊？（聳肩嘆氣）」

「嗚……（抖）」

「……（看著空空如也的皮夾，心形眼的碎片在淚海中漂浮）」

「呵呵呵……航海士小姐果然不簡單……（微笑）」

【偉大航路的一角，海軍重罪犯特別監獄】

「克洛克達爾，有你的包裹！還不趕快到這邊來拿？！」

「你以為我是誰？！區區二等兵也敢對我大呼小叫……（沉聲）」

「……（退縮）那、那我丟在這了，要拿不拿隨便你！（把包裹塞進鐵欄裡轉身就跑）」

「哼，沒種。（撇撇嘴）……（打量著那個用黑色包裝紙和金色緞帶綁好的包裹）嘖。（將包裹拿到跟前，拆開）

酒跟雪茄？！（注意到用金線串在軟木塞上的黑巧克力吊牌，上面有著『To Boss』的字樣）

……多管閒事。（儘管如此還是開了酒來喝，然後拿起雪茄）

……（東翻西找）

……不會吧？沒給打火機我要怎麼抽啊？！（慘叫）

妳是想叫我看著雪茄乾瞪眼好報那一刀之仇嗎？！好樣的妮可羅賓，給我記住～～～～～！！（吼～）」

於是乎，幾家歡樂幾家愁，有酸有甜的情人節，就這麼，落幕了。

「喂～快把錢交出來啊～」

「饒了我們吧……（泣）」

《全文完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊哈哈哈～～～～（←裝傻）  
> 好啦！敝人在此懺悔……  
> 腦袋已經完全僵硬掉了，明明知道有點不太通順，卻一個字也改不了了……（仆桌）
> 
> 是的，這篇是情人節的賀文。  
> 是的，這篇雖然內含很多配對，但卻很欠扁的把兩位同人文的常客晾在一邊。  
> 是的，這篇就是這麼個在作者不負責任心態下被推上檯面的作品。（名符其實的『拙作』……）  
> 是的，如果有人看到一半冒出「這句話到底是誰說的啊？」的疑問，不用懷疑，  
> 全是在下文藝不精所致，造成各位的困擾，深感抱歉。
> 
> 啊～～～～～索隆，我對不起你……><  
> 我……我……我……！！
> 
> ～生復何歡，死又何懼～  
> ～清風明月照我心，不帶走一片雲彩～ （歌 ← 嚴重短路狀態）
> 
> 有任何批評指教的話，請……請……  
> 唉……（← 連自己都講不下去了）
> 
> 打算窩到床上去反省的 egoismt 拜上


End file.
